deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Ravens
Spirit Ravens is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Native Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. Tribal packs of Avian-like Crows and Ravens dedicated to Raven the Trickster as they fight to protect their heritage from the forces of Chaos that has brought plague, war and destruction to their sacred land. Origins Sun and his friends, Meadow Crow, Arrow Crow, Pike Crow and Stone Crow, were the members of one of the mystical tribes dedicated to honor Raven the Trickster. Having travelled back from the west to see the world in a long journey, the pack returned to their tribal village but only to see their homes were destroyed as they're shocked in horror. The village was attacked and all the villagers are killed by an unknown force who've brought plague and destruction; even worse, the talisman was stolen. When they discovered the attackers' identity when they found the corpse, they headed to the east where the attacker's main camp is established there as they followed the tracks. However they were not the only ones who lost their home. Sun Raven was the exiled tribal warrior who have committed the crime he did not cared about but did the self-right thing to do to kill his enemies. For 15 years in exile with punishment, he was found by Maiden Raven, Stinger Raven, Boulder Raven and Rock Raven, and was needed to return to his village for apology. But when they returned to their village, they were attacked by the same group who attacked Sun Crow's village. Sun Raven was outrage when he sees his father brutally murdered by the same attackers and vowed to avenge their deaths and their tribe. Luckily, Sun Raven knows who did this as they discovered the symbol of their attackers and learned that it was the enemy of Raven the Trickster, the Black Sun Claw. After burying his father's grave, Sun Raven and his pack are heading to the Black Sun Claw's main camp where Sun Crow and his friends were heading there as well. At near the main camp of the Black Sun Claw which it turned out to be a fortress, Sun Crow and his friends have infiltrated their base to recover the talisman while Sun Raven and his pack entered the fortress and kill any Black Sun Claw warrior in their way of vengeance. Inside the fortress' secured storage building, Sun Crow and his friends have recovered the talisman without any alerts and managed to avoid guards from alerting their base until it happened when Sun Raven and his pack were caught in the spotlight. Sun Crow and his friends thought they were spotted first but soon they'll found out when they see them outside. As they went outside while hiding in the shadows, they saw Sun Raven and his pack, surrounded by Black Sun Claw warriors with modern bows and arrows, and they have to help them and Sun Crow agrees because they too are from the mystical tribe dedicated to honor Raven the Trickster. Sun Crow used his magic vial of smokescreen, allowing them to dodge their arrows and joined the battle while they must protect and keep the talisman save from their common enemy. After the battle is over, the Black Sun Claw is eradicated and the two teams meet each other for the first time. Though they don't have thing in common, they discovered the oil barrels belong to the evil and corrupt oil company, operated by the Brotherhood of Chaos, and learned their evil plan: the Brotherhood of Chaos is planning to dump the oil on their ancestral rivers to desecrate their heritage, polluting the ecosystem. With the truth has come out, they're going to need some help, someone who knows about modern things while the talisman is needed to be in a safest place. Luckily, Sun Crow knows someone. The two teams have travelled to the small town nearby in the morning and went to the tavern belongs to the friendly gang, the River Crow Gang, and the other to the powerful gang, the Red Raven Gang. They too have their heritage but they also honored the name of Raven the Trickster. With the talisman is safe for the moment, Sun Crow wanted to know about the corrupt oil company belonged to the Brotherhood of Chaos and the River Crow Gang heard that name before. Told by them, they've learned that the unholy ceremony was about to begin at the oil refinery by sunset and that's where they have to stop them. And that's when two members of the gang, Dylan Brightcrow and Jennifer Dawncrow, joined his team. Meanwhile at Red Raven Gang's bar at the same time, Sun Raven met Jessica Duskraven and Derek Blackdust, the gang's top lieutenants, and asked her for a favor to help them. They accepted to help them as they've planned to attack the oil refinery owned by the Brotherhood of Chaos. Sun Raven agreed this and the two joined the team to eradicate their common enemies and destroy the oil refinery. At the oil refinery in the dark forest, the two team have infiltrated their base of operation as they went to disrupt the unholy ceremony while Sun Raven and his team were planting the bombs to destroy it. Although Sun Crow didn't like this, it's the only way to end the pollution on their sacred forest. From facility to facility, they've found the ceremonial site on the top floor of the oil refinery and then later, they were caught; but not before Sun Raven planted the small bomb under the steel catwalk. The ceremony was about to begin as they were questioned about the talisman but then suddenly the oil refinery is attacked by two friendly gangs, disrupting the ceremony after the bombs went off and destroying the refinery in the process. Sun Crow and Sun Raven and their own team were freed and fought the Brotherhood of Chaos in the battle and then Sun Raven goes after the cultist leader before he escaped from the burning refinery. As they were fighting the Brotherhood of Chaos members, Sun Crow and Sun Raven have suddenly Aura which it was unlocked by some incredible magic. Sun Crow used his magic to disable and disarm their modern weapons while Sun Raven has the incredible fighting power with the magic of shadow. As Sun Crow have managed to stop the bloody fighting, Sun Raven was about to kill the cultist leader but he was stopped by the famous Raven the Trickster and captured the cultist leader alive. Sun Crow and Sun Raven was told by him that their people is finally avenged after they've destroyed the Black Sun Claw; they were also told by him that he was the one who unlocked their Aura. After the oil refinery is erased, their sacred forest is saved and the talisman is handed over to Raven the Trickster and then left to the unknown, Sun Crow and Sun Raven are finally earned their rest and now resided in the reservoir near the town where other tribesmen live there. Their new and better life has begun. In 21st century, Sun Crow and Sun Raven averted the accident as the oil tanker was about it was about to crash into the shore, saving the forest at the coastline and the crew. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in Alaska. After they were located and found by the UN Paranormal Division, Sun Crow and Sun Raven accepted their offer to join as part of the Deadly Alliance initiative. Team Members Spirit Crows * Sun Crow - The Avian-like Crow is the co-leader of the team. Sun Crow was trained as the shaman and travelled to the west to see the world with his friends from the tribe. But when he and his returned to their home village, they were destroyed by the Black Sun Claw and vowed to restore and protect their heritage from the forces of evil and Chaos. Sun Crow disliked necessary bloodsheds, even violent solution that he was frightened if he had no choice but to use force if necessary or find the alternative solution by challenging his opponent in a single battle. * Meadow Crow - The female native Avian-like Crow is the Magic-User class of the team. Like her boyfriend, Meadow Crow loath bloody violence but she can stop the violence by using her magic spell of non-violence and natural spells. * Arrow Crow - The native Avian-like Crow is the skilled archer of the team. Arrow Crow has learned and trained his own skill, using the environment and objects with his bow and magical arrows for his advantage to confuse his enemies and lure them into a trap hole or a trap net. * Pike Crow - The obese Avian-like Crow is the humble but brave warrior of the team. Pike Crow who have gathered some healthy food from the forest and collected them for the next season. Now he fights for the greater good but not too violently which he didn't like it when his fruits get soaked with blood. Also, he's a good cocker, making from fruit salad to fruit juice. * Stone Crow - The muscled Avian-like Crow is the mighty warrior of the team. He defended his village many times before he left with his friends to the west. After he and his friends returned to their home village, Stone Crow was shocked to see it and vowed to bring down the evildoers to justice. He has the golden heart of compassion but he will fight if he was forced to defend. * Dylan Brightcrow - The Avian-like Crow is the rookie member of the River Crow Gang. When Dylan's mother is killed in a car accident, he was raised by the gang and trained to be one of the gang members by doing some chores and charity work at the reservoir. Then, Dylan saw the rival gang stole the artifact from the heritage protection list and went on hot pursuit, riding the motorcycle and fought them along the way and retrieve the artifact and then returned to the reservoir. After he did his own job to save the artifact, Dylan got his own and first motorcycle as his reward for helping for them and became one of the motor-bikers. * Jennifer Dawncrow - The female Avian-like Crow is also the rookie member of the River Crow Gang. Jennifer Dawncrow was joined into a gang when she left the orphan at her young adult age. She was trained as one of the members of the gang and worked at the tavern around the clock. Then, when she went to the local grocery store in a town, Jennifer fought the rival gang members and saved the store from being robbed. After she returned to the tavern, she was promoted as one of the members of the bigger gang but still she can help anyway she can do. Shadow Ravens * Sun Raven - The Avian-like Raven is the co-leader of the team. Sun Raven is the stubborn and stern warrior who have committed the crime that he did not cared which it was necessary and self-righteous to kill his enemies and exiled for years. But when he was needed his allies to repel the Black Sun Claw's attack but it didn't happened, Sun Raven vowed to avenge his people by destroying the Black Sun Claw tribe. After the Black Sun Claw is destroyed, Sun Raven continues to battle against the evil that it attempt to corrupt his ancestors' sacred land. * Maiden Raven - The female native Avian-like Raven is the huntress of the team. Maiden Raven is the fearless warrior of the tribe, slain dozens of the Black Sun Claw warriors with her bow and arrow and her hunting knife as she cut off their throat mercilessly. With her tribe's home is destroyed by the Black Sun Claw tribe, Maiden Raven vowed to destroy the evil force. She's also the lover of Sun Raven. * Stinger Raven - The native Avian-like Raven is the skilled archer of the team. Stinger Raven is the fearless hunter who hunt and kill any Black Sun Claw warrior with his bow and arrow in hundreds singlehandedly. * Boulder Raven - The obese Avian-like Raven is the honorable warrior of the team. Boulder Raven honored his tribe by defeating the rival tribes' champion and slaying greatest beasts of the forest. Now with his tribe's home is destroyed, Boulder Raven will honored the fallen by defeating the Black Sun Claw tribe and their evil allies. * Rock Raven - The muscled Avian-like Raven is the feared warrior of the team. Rock Raven is known to his tribe when he slaughtered hundreds of Black Sun Claw warriors in cold blood with his war hatchet. He has been participated any battle against the Black Sun Claw tribe. But when his home village is destroyed by the Black Sun Claw tribesmen, Rock Raven vowed to destroy the evil tribe to avenge his people and his fellow warriors who died in defending his tribe. * Jessica Duskraven - The female Avian-like Raven is one of the Red Raven Gang's top lieutenants. Jessica Duskraven is very known to their rival gang, the Dark Raven Gang, when she assassinated one of the top leaders and her lieutenants and she participated in a gang war between the two gangs and took over their territory. After the gang war is over, she now runs and operate the old reservation center. * Derek Blackdust - The Avian-like Raven is also one of the Red Raven Gang's top lieutenants. Before he became the lieutenant, Derek Blackdust was a rookie punk of the gang, fixing their motorcycles and stealing materials from the rival gang. But he doesn't go down without a fight with his rival gang members. During the gang war in a town, Derek fought with them and helping his fellow gang members until he's able to fix his boss' motorcycle and killed the rival gang leader as he shot him in the head with a handgun. After the gang war is over, Derek was promoted to lieutenant and worked alongside with Jessica Duskraven to run and operate the reservation center. Inspirations * Modeled after Raven the Trickster and Griff from the animated series, Gargoyles. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages